


Thunderstorms

by Phonix



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Andrew is kinda gay but not sure tbh, Fluff, Garrett is kinda annoying, M/M, Protectiveness, Spooky, Thunderstorms, YouTube, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phonix/pseuds/Phonix
Summary: UwU Garrett is scared of thunderstorms but don't worry, Andrew is there to make him feel safe.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo  
> This is my first story, and I also don't write that often  
> So just keep that in mind  
> I will probably make a separate story for them again but longer?  
> I'm not sure  
> But I hope you enjoy this short story :>

All you could hear was the rain tapping lightly on the windows. Garrett was sitting quietly on his bed, looking at his phone. He places his phone down on the pillow by him. He sighed and rested his head on his pillow, closing his eyes.  
Andrew was in the room next to Garrett’s. The noise from Andrew clicking the computer mouse filled the room. He was quietly editing one of Shane’s videos from that day. He would every so often space out, staring blankly towards the screen. His eyes slowly started to close, but then would jolt back to reality.  
In the other room, Garrett rolled off his bed. He dragged his blanket and phone along with him. He hit the floor and groaned. He got up and heaved a sigh. Garrett strolled over to Andrew’s room.  
“Hey Andrew?”  
The ginger snapped back to reality and looked over to the dirty blonde standing in his door way. Garrett stood awkwardly, holding his phone in one hand and his blanket in the other.  
“Something wrong?”  
“Can I stay with you for a while? It’s going to rain a little harder soon. There’ll be thunder and lighting as well..”  
“Oh yeah thats fine. I’m just editing the video from the other day.”  
“Cool. Aren’t you tired though?” Garrett replied as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.  
He flopped onto the bed, making it creak slightly. Garrett rolled over and grabbed Andrew’s pillow, hugging it. He looked back over to Andrew, seeing only his silhouette. He winced at the light coming from the computer.  
“Kinda, but I can still go on.” Andrew said back.  
Garrett nodded and proceeded to hug the pillow, stuffing his face in it. He smiled and relaxed. He felt comforted and pleased.  
Garrett removed his face from the pillow.  
“Hey Andrew? Can I stay in here with you tonight?”  
“Oh yeah sure that’s fine.” Andrew replied and smiled.  
He spun his chair around, getting up. He stretched and cracked his back. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
“Yeah I think I’ll go to sleep.” Andrew slightly nodded at Garrett.  
The ginger walked over to his closet and pulled out a large shirt. He removed his clothing and folded them. He was standing there with his black boxers. Garrett looked over at Andrew. His face turned red. What a nice sight to see. Andrew was slightly muscular and had flawless skin. Except for the few freckles that he had at the top of his back. Andrew pulled the large shirt over his head. It was also plain black. He looked back over to Garrett. They both made eye contact, making their faces red. Andrew slightly smiled and walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Garrett got under the covers, positioning himself to get comfortable. Andrew returned to his room, smiling at Garrett.  
A crack and boom came from outside. It started. The rain started pouring outside. Thunder and lightning came along with it. Garrett gasped and his eyes widened. He put the comforter above his head.  
“A-Andrew..” He started to tremble.  
“It’s ok. You’ll be fine.” He sat by Garrett on the bed. Andrew pulled back the covers, then proceeding to stroke Garrett’s dirty blonde hair.  
“It’s fine, I’m here for you..” He laid by his friend and hugged him tightly. Andrew rubbed Garrett’s back in a circle motion. Garrett hugged back tightly, squeezing Andrew’s shoulders. He trembled and began to sob. Streams of tears went down the side of his face.  
“I-it’s..s-scary!” He choked on his words.  
Andrew got under the covers with Garrett. Their legs intertwined, still both of them holding each other. Andrew patted his friend’s back for a while, waiting till the sobs died down. Garrett finally calmed down after a while.  
“You ok?” Andrew asked quietly. Garrett sniffled and nodded. It continued to rain and thunder outside. Every so ofter, Garrett would flinch. He whimpered slightly.  
“T-thanks so damn m-much Andrew..” He smiled slightly.  
Andrew stared deep into his man child’s eyes. He kissed his Garrett’s forehead, in a nice and comforting way.  
“A-Andrew! UwU that was so nice.” Garrett gushed. Both of their faces turned dark red. Andrew smiled back and hugged him tightly. Garrett heaved a sigh and it felt as if everything was lifted from his shoulders. They stayed together for a while, and soon Garrett fell asleep. Andrew played with Garrett’s hair, still embracing him in his arms. The rain had stopped now, and the moon light shone into the room. Garrett was laying with his back against the bed. He looked so peaceful. Andrew held his hand, but got down to Garrett’s ear and whispered, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey yeah that was pretty gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> UwU  
> I hope you enjoyed this?  
> I do take constructive criticism  
> because  
> I know I need it  
> But overall thank you for reading :>


End file.
